


Mine to Hold

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gypsy Glorfindel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel remembered when life was simple before Gondolin fell, he remembered being promised that his mate was well and he would finally have his other half on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilmoon08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/gifts).



**Title:** Mine to Hold  
 **Author:** Angelstar399  
 **Beta:**  RavenclawCookie : Thankyou for helping with the editing  
 **Rating:** R-NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Glorfindel/Erestor  
 **Disclaimer:** Tolkien was the created, and Author of Middle-Earth and its inhabits, and do not gain anything by writing this story  
 **Summary:** Glorfindel remembered when life was simple before [Gondolin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gondolin) fell, he remembered being promised that his mate was well and he would finally have his other half on his side.  
  
 **Request:**  
Rating up to = NC-17  
 **Requested pairing =**  Glorfindel/Erestor  
 **Story elements =** Hot and steamy teasing. I would like to see Glorfindel as a gypsey(with earrings and all the gypsy goodness). Would love to see. some angst. And a sex scene between the two. Free love-lots of sex. Would like for Glorfindel to be a traveling gypsy. Same sort Of predator elf when it comes to sex/bedroom. Maybe finds Erestor injured. Soul mate type stuff  
 **Do NOT include =** No dwarf or hobbits having sex, or orcs

* * *

As he entered the cave, Glorfindel laid the smaller Ellon on the make-shift bed of furs in the corner next to the fire place. He pushed his hair back as he looked at their supplies and noticed they were running low on firewood.  Snow was settling upon the ground at a fast pace and he knew it was best to get the wood before the snow got any deeper. Grabbing one of his cloaks next to their gear, Glorfindel placed it over his companion before taking the other and wrapping it around his shoulders.  
  
Coming to his final decision, Glorfindel decided to go and gather firewood while his guest rested from the injuries that he had sustained in battle, while witnessing the small Ellon take down those filthy yrch and giving them all he had within the fray.  
  
As he gathered the wood, he thought of his travelling companions, who had helped him when he first arrived back in Arda. Glorfindel had regained his footing after many years of only being a fea for centuries. He had made an oath to serve and protect Eärendil's descendent, but that would not start until he arrived in Imladris where Lord Elrond Eärendilion ruled.

As he heaved the wood up, placing it securely under his arm, he checked the snares and found some hare trapped within them. Resetting them, he took the hare from their grasp and carried it back to hideout. As he entered the cave he saw his companion was still out cold; soon he would have to change the bandages, as well as check if he had missed anything. As he set the wood up and placed more sticks in the small fire, he sat down. There was nothing else to do other than wait.

* * *

Erestor twitched as he slowly woke from what seemed to be weeks of sleeping, yet who knew how long he had been out? The last thing he remembered was his battle partner holding him upright, dead yrch surrounding them. He had looked up to see an ashen-haired elf with a golden hoop dangling from one of his ears. That was the final thing he remembered before letting exhaustion catch up with him; it had been a foolish move as he did not know band of elves accompanying him.  
  
"Do not move too much, Lirimaer, your wounds are still healing..." Glorfindel turned away from the cooking hare and settled beside his raven-haired companion. "You are safe, Mellon-nin, yet badly injured from your fight with those foul beasts."

  
"Where are we? ...Who are you?" Erestor still felt light-headed as he was helped into a sitting position.

"We are in a cave deep in the forest that we travel in. As for who I am... I am Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin." Glorfindel made sure that his friend was okay, before checking on the food and the fire. "It has only been an hour since you lost your battle to exhaustion, the companions I was travelling with are somewhere out there. Hopefully they will find your fellow comrades and group."

"Glorfindel..." Erestor was startled from his musings as the name of the reborn warrior rang through his mind; the one who was to descend of Imladris soon. "Where have you been? I heard that you were reborn, yet you have not arrived at any settlements... "

Glorfindel laughed as his companion blushed feverishly and lowered his head - most likely embarrassed by his outburst, yet who knew?

"Do not worry yourself, I am sure that I will have to answer those questions many more times than I would truly like. Now, Lirimaer, do I get a name or should I just keep on calling you by the name I have been using?"

"My apologies, I am Master Erestor of Imladris, Lord Elrond's Chief Councilor... I was on my way when my party and I were attacked by those foul beasts." Erestor's hatred shone through for those repugnent creatures in that instant.  
  
"I see that you have history with those creatures just as much as I do..." Glorfindel checked over the injuries of Erestor. Now that he had a name to go with the beauty in front of him, he felt content and far more at peace with the being in front of him; his angel, his other half.

"At least your injuries were not too bad, Erestor... I worried for a moment, as they seemed more severe at first glance." Glorfindel could feel his grin broaden as his soul mate grumbled under his breath. It would seem that the Valar had gifted him with a stubborn mate, which pleased him the most, as he did not wish for someone that would agree with every word he spoke.

* * *

It had been several weeks now and the snow still did not seem to want out, it was here to stay. Glorfindel made sure they were well prepared and stocked with enough food  and wood to last them. They were in for the long haul at the moment, and yet this also gave him the time to get to know his mate more.

"Lirimaer, you will give me a complex with all the staring..." Glorfindel looked up from their meal to see that Erestor was staring again and, he had to admit, it was amusing.

"My apologies, I did not mean to stare so openly." Erestor could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and knew that it was not from the fire roaring beside them.

"It is okay to be curious, I will not be offended by your questions." Glorfindel scooted closer to Erestor as he brushed the raven locks away from his face. 

"Of course..." Erestor looked around, trying to gather his thoughts. "It is just... I never seen an elf with their ears pierced and wondered if there was a reason behind it." 

Glorfindel leaned back and thought about the question that was presented to him, pondering the significance of his piercing.

"Of course there is a significance to the piecing that I wear. It was during the time when the elves crossed into Middle Earth. Although history says otherwise, we were what men would call Romani or Gypsies, if you must be more clear. Since we were on the move for so long it was easier for the houses to use jewelry, such as the hoop in my ear, to show what clan you came from. It also shows your status - if you know what to look for and how to spot it in a crowd." Glorfindel paused in his explanation.

"How peculiar... this was not written in the historic tombs that survived Gondolion's fall." 

"No, I suppose it would not be in it, as most of our history was passed through stories being told through word, not paper. So there is a good chance that a lot of the history of the elves of the currents days is not quite accurate, downright ridiculous or what would be considered a fabricated tale. I am sure it does not help that there are not many left from the age that wish to speak about what happened, or what they went through." Glorfindel was pleased that he had Erestor's full attention and delighted that the history of his tribe seemed so interesting to him.

"The hoop with small gem in the middle represents your house, and your status." Erestor tried to sort through all the new facts he had received.

"Aye, and when two mates bond in marriage, the elves receives another piercing to represent their mate, as well as a bangle, or inking on them to show that they are bonded. It is not uncommon for two individuals to form a courting contract a decade before their coming of age party. This way the two get to know each other over the course of many years without having the pressure of marriage being brought up every few months." Glorfindel felt saddened, as he had never had to go through that with his parents, yet thankful that Erestor had the burden of witnessing the terror of seeing a home being destroyed thanks to a traitor.

"I can see why that would be a nice to not have to worry about the pressure of marriage... my own Ada wished me to marry a nice elleth. Yet it never felt right, and I ended up telling my family the same thing in the end. They didn't take the news very well, but it was my life and I had the right to live it the way I wanted." Erestor could still hear his father's disappointment and even though he had bid his parents goodbye it still stung as deep as it had the first time. 

"I am sorry, Lirimaer, that you had to go through something like that. It still surprises me that our race would try to arrange a marriage that is not blessed by the Valar." Glorfindel truly did not understand such things, and yet he knew that when he made deal a lot of the culture that he had known growing up had changed with time, as well as the loss of many stories of his people. 

"There is no need to be upset, Glorfindel, as it happened many centuries ago. Aye, there were many hurt parties in the end, but I had to do what was right for me." Erestor smiled for the first time since they started on the topic. "Now I would love to hear more about what it was like growing up for you, and see how it differs from the current time and day."

"I would be glad to tell you as much as I remember..." Glorfindel placed his hand gently upon Erestor's and was pleased when his mate did not pull away.

* * *

As he slowly woke from his sleep, Glorfindel relaxed as he pulled Erestor closer to him to give him a morning kiss. 

He still remembered their first kiss as if it was yesterday; they leaned forward bumping their noses, before their bodies made contact. Neither of them knew that such a small kiss would change how they saw or reacted to each other.  
  
"You are too far away, Glorfindel... come back to me..." Erestor ran his fingers through Glorfindel's hair as he returned from whatever he was reliving. "Good, now, we have our items packed and we must work on our journey to Imladris. The faster we move the less of those foul beasts we will encounter."

"Aye, and hopefully we discover our companions have made it safely..." Glorfindel swung his pack over one of the horses he had found. "At least two of the horses survived the attack, and we will cross more land this way."

Glorfindel watched as Erestor put his pack on the horse, making sure all the straps were tight and stable. As he turned around he smiled at the new information unfurling in his mind as he pondered over the blissfully-challenging puzzle that was Erestor.  
  
"You seem very well versed in readying a horse for the journey." 

"Of course. Just because I am Lord Elrond's Chief Councilor, doesn't mean I have never been near a horse in my life. Or weapons, for that matter. You need to be more practical, Glorfindel." Erestor arched his eyebrow at his mate, before returning to make sure they did not leave any clues behind them of sleeping in the location.

"I didn't mean to imply that you are defenseless, Lirimaer. You have proven yourself with those blades that you carry." Glorfindel helped Erestor onto the horse, knowing that he still had difficulties with the wounds embedded in his side.  
  
"Le Hannon, Glorfindel... I know you mean well and yet sometimes you seem to put your foot into your mouth." Erestor kissed him before sitting proudly upright.  
  
"Aye...." Glorfindel grabbed his reigns as he steadied his horse and pressed his thighs down to encourage his horse forward. They had many miles to travel and there would always be the nights for when they could learn more about the other to look forward to.

* * *

It was into the fourth day of traveling when Glorfindel heard other riders approaching their small group, preparing himself for battle. He could see in the corner of his eye that Erestor had his hands firmly on his blades, their metal gleaming from the sky's light. 

"Prepare yourself. We might be close to Imladris's entrance, but we are not out of the woods yet." Glorfindel tensed, ready to battle for all he was worth.

"Daro... Bainor, it is Erestor."

The thundering hooves came to a stop as a group of Noldorian elves appeared around them, shuddering to a complete halt. One of the tallest shifted off his horse with the swift movement of an experienced warrior. As his grey eyes made contact with him, Glorfindel knew he was of great importance.

"Lord Elrond... It has been a while..." Erestor went to greet his friend. Despite how tense Glorfindel was, he hoped that he would trust his judgment.

"Mae govanneen, Mellon-nin, we were worried when you did not arrive..." Elrond checked his over his friend as he looked to the golden-haired elf that had been riding beside him. "I see you brought home another stray. What have I told you about that habbit of yours?

Erestor was engulfed in a hug, and he returned it wholeheartedly, knowing that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do once they returned to Imladris.

"My apologies, and yet you did not seem to mind the last stray I brought back. I must admit, though, I am happy that this one followed me..." Erestor laughed at Elrond's confusion, and the sudden realization that came soon after. 

"Excuse me, I do not mean to interrupt but I believe we should make haste, as we would not want to be attacked while conversing..." Glorfindel sheathed his sword as he approached Erestor, not phased by the other elves who were becoming uncomfortable by the passing moment.

"Aye, my apologies and might I know the name of my friend's body guard?" Elrond turned to give the mysterious elf his full attention.

"My name is Lord Glorfindel of Gondolion, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower... It is a true pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond." Glorfindel smiled at the fact that he was able to surprise the young elf in front of him. "I do believe that this is the start of something new and pleasant..."

Elrond smiled and nodded. Aye, this Glorfindel would be perfect for  Erestor and he looked forward to see how he would win over his haughtily reserved friend.

"Well, you join us on our way back to the Imladris. We can become more acquainted and I will learn where you and Erestor have been." Elrond reseated himself, as he waited for Erestor and Glorfindel to do the same before he made a signal to ride out.

* * *

Glorfindel already felt at home in the valley as he followed Erestor to his rooms, where they planned to have their afternoon meal and, hopefully, some privacy. It had already been a week since he had arrived in Imladris, yet it seemed he had been here for longer.

"You seem to fitting in quite well." Erestor took a sip of his drink.

"Aye, though I do get a lot of stares..." Glorfindel took a hold of Erestor's hand under the table.  
  
"I do not think that will change anytime soon, Glorfindel. I am truly sorry that people of Imladris are acting like such of mindless elflings." Erestor made a note to talk to Elrond later on in the afternoon about the resident elves' behavior.  
  
"It is fine, Lirimaer, I was expecting people to stare and whisper at my return. Really, it is nothing that I am not use to." Glorfindel leant back as he enjoyed the sweet smells that came with being around Erestor.

As he watched Erestor rant about the stupidity of other Elves, he toyed with the bead he planned to give him as one of the first courting gifts that represented his clan. He hoped that Erestor would accept the gift he had carried around for the week. If it were up to him, it would be the first one of many courting gifts that he planned to give. 

* * *

He remembered what it was like to be alone, to desire a companion and not just anyone, but the other half of his soul. It had taken dying and being remade for him to finally find his light at the end of the tunnel.

As he came to, Glorfindel smiled at his sleeping mate. It had been two years since they had met and merely one year since they had bonded. But he would not change anything about how his life had been shaped in the end.

"You think too much..." Erestor's voice came through his thoughts, still hoarse and groggy from waking moments ago.

Glorfindel could not help it as he leaned in and captured his Herven lips in a heated kiss, his hand wandering downward to his goal. Here, Erestor sounds were music to his ears as he pressed against his opening. He was still open from last night, yet Glorfindel didn't want to take any chances as he scooped some cream from the bed,  rubbing it between his fingers before he breached Erestor's opening with two fingers. He stretched him as far as he could, trying to find that spot that brought the most pleasure.

"Glorfindel, stop... I do not need any prepping... I am not made of Glass!" Erestor pulled Glorfindel close to him as he grabbed a hold of his lover's member and guided him to his opening.

"Nay, you are not..." Glorfindel allowed Erestor to take charge as he withdrew his fingers with a slight pop as he felt his Member touch the entrance of Erestor's opening, before breaching and settling with one swift thrust into Erestor.

"Perfect... you are just perfect, and well worth the wait."

Angling, Glorfindel thrust in as he set the tempo, running his hands down Erestor's frame and grabbing a hold of his member, only to cause a needy whimper to escape from Erestor's mouth as he claimed his mate's lips in a desperate kiss.

"Late... Lirimaer... "

Clenching his teeth he could feel Erestor tighten around him and knew he was close to coming, as he subsequently quickened his pace. As he felt himself tightening, he squeezed Erestor, tipping over the edge as the two elves came together.

"Lirimaer... Perfect..."  Glorfindel hummed contently as he snuggled his mate, playing with the beads in Erestor's hair, and that beautiful earring.

"So you say..." Erestor smiled up at his mate.

"I do say... I cannot say it enough, Herven-nin, I love you..."

"And I love you... Fin... "

* * *

Glorfindel watched as Erestor fixed his hair after their long overdue shower, which took longer after they decided to create more mischief.

"Stop staring at my backside, Glorfindel... haven't you had enough?"  Erestor placed the last bead back into his hair.

"Never, Meleth-nin, I could never have enough...and I will never have enough of you or your company." Glorfindel hugged Erestor from behind as he took in the smell that was solely and unmistakably him.

"As much as I enjoy our alone time, we must go to our morning meal. Our family is waiting for us..." Erestor shared one last kiss with Glorfindel, humming contently.

"Aye, our family..." Glorfindel sighed as he took his earrings, and placed tthem in his ear quickly, before helping Erestor with his. It gave him great joy that Erestor decided to use one of his culture's traditions in their bonding ceremony.

As Glorfindel opened their chamber's doors he look forward to see what was to come, and how he would share it with his Herven.  


**Author's Note:**

> **Words:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Lirimaer:** Lovely one  
>  **Mellon-nin:** my friend  
>  **yrch:** Orc  
>  **Fae:** spirit  
>  **Mae govannen** \- well met  
>  **Le hannon** \- thank you  
>  **Herven:** husband,  
>  **Herven-nin:** My husband
> 
> Characters:  
>  ** **Bainor:** "beautiful male" Is on patrol when they are on guard duty when they come across Master Erestor, and Lord Glorfindel. He is what I would think to be a young elf ready to show his worthiness. **
> 
> Information:
> 
>  **Gypsies: Nomads: Romani:** A gypsy to me is someone who is a part of a large group of people that are constantly traveling. I think the only other knowledge I have on it is from the website, tv shows, and the Hunchback of Nonrandom(Not a good Example).
> 
>  
> 
> **A lot of information that is in the story is made up to fit with the characters, and try to give Glorfindel a semi-realistic less romantic view of how he lived as a gypsy, and how it still affects his life.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not take this information serious as it does not represent the Gypsies culture, and I know there is more to the culture than what I used to write the story.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Horses:** I took horse riding lessons to help with my low develop skills so I do know a little bit about how to steer horses. So this is not much information, but it was still useful when writing this story.


End file.
